Arle Nadja
Arle Nadja is a young girl with magical powers. Her birthday is July 22nd. Being the main protagonist in Madou Monogatari, she is also the main protagonist of the early Puyo Puyo games, and is generally accepted to be the main protagonist of Puyo Puyo in general. She is described to be cheerful, but prone to making snarky comments. In the Madou Monogatari series, she is as young as five, but in the Puyo Puyo series, she is around 16. She attacks with elemental magic such as Fire, Ice Storm, and Thunder, but also knows some other magic such as Diacute, Heaven Ray and her signature Bayoen. Despite her design changing through out the series, Arle states that she wears the same clothes 365 days a year. Her favorite color is blue. She has a pet, or creature friend named Carbuncle or it's nickname, Carby. She is desired by Satan. Personality Between games her characteristics receives minor changes, but overall she's a cheery girl that's somewhat of a tomboy. In Puyo Puyo Tetris, it's been stated she hates hygienic things such as hand sanitation and not to play with your food. Although she's normally optimistic, she has her limits and will start scolding others if irritated. Typically in the Puyo Puyo series she acts as the "straight man" of the cast, often being bewildered by the many weirdos and jerks she encounters. A common example is with Satan, who often comes up with out there schemes to marry Arle, which often causes Arle to respond with annoyance or disappointment. Because of this, she can sometimes come off as surprisingly mean-spirited, either intentionally ignoring her opponents or flat out mocking them. Regardless, she doesn't hold personal grudges towards anyone, even for her many enemies and rivals. However starting with Puyo Puyo Fever, her mean attitude is heavily downplayed or ignored, focusing more on her being peppy with a love for playing Puyo Puyo. This mean attitude is touched up upon lightly Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary, where in her story, Arle gives some mildly-scolding remarks to her opponents before battling them. And in the "Final" Story, she breaks down and scolds Satan for his actions, even physically attacking him before engaging in a Puyo battle with him. Her tomboy characteristics is occasionally touched upon. She refers to herself using Bokukko speech (A term for a girl using male pronouns, commonly stereotyped with tomboys), and occasionally implies that she's oblivious or dislikes proper girly things. For example in Puyo Puyo CD she goes on a tangent about "not being ready for love", in certain versions of Puyo Puyo Tsu she starts panicking when Draco challenges her to a swimsuit contest, and in Puyo Puyo Tetris she got upset when Zed tried to force her to do "prim and proper" tasks due to her not being good with it. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Selfless Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sorceress Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Erica Mendez